Coming Home
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Axel wants Roxas to come home, but Roxas just continues to sing and the crowd gets lost in his voice. Akuroku. Oneshot. Songfic. Yaoi


Comin' Home

By Light Catastrophe

Rating: T

Warnings: a bit of slash, AU

Pairing: Akuroku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the song Comin' Home by City and Colours.

Author's babblings: Just recently, I have become rather obsessed with this band and thought I would make a one-shot out of one of their songs. Maybe I'll make another one soon(ish).

Ah, and I have managed (for once) to write a story in third person. Ha

This is my first story with this pairing. Please don't be too harsh.

ARARARARARARARAR

They made eye-contact: the blonde with the empty blue eyes and the red-head with the intense green ones. For a moment, the blonde's fingers fumbled on his guitar, but quickly, he regained his composure, his voice lifting above the crowd into the dark, frosty sky.

"_Well I've been down to Georgia. I've seen the streets in the West. I've driven down the 90, hell I've seen America's best."_

His breath turned into fog in front of his face. People placed money in the hat at his feet. Hopefully it would be enough to get him through the next week. Week by week; day by day; that's how he lived. He had no other choice.

"_I've been through the Rockies. I've seen Saskatoon. I've driven down the highway 1 just hopin' that I'd see you soon."_

On this corner of the street, there was silence except for his song. Everyone stopped. It was like this every Saturday night. This close to Christmas, it was amazing that people would stop at all, just to hear this teenager sing. For a few minutes, their lives slowed down. This corner was his – his little piece of Heaven.

"_Cause I'm comin' home. I'm comin' home."_

He tried not to meet eyes with that other boy again, but he couldn't help it. He looked up, this time, not breaking his concentration on the words or his fingers. He shouldn't let this upset him. After all, he was the one who left.

"_I've never been to Alaska, but I can tell you this,  
I've been to Lincoln, Nebraska and hell you know it ain't worth shit."  
_

He saw the lips of his ex-lover's lips move. 'I love you,' they mouthed. 'Come home.' He ignored this, but the painful welling in his heart began again. He hated that feeling. After many months, he had managed to suppress it, but not now. Not when he still loved that boy.

"_I've been through Nova Scotia, Sydney to Halifax. I'll never take any pictures, 'cause I know I'll just be right back."_

The crowd was larger now, but the blonde only saw one person. Only fate knew what would happen when this song was over. He told himself that he wasn't too eager to find out, but his heart, beating wildly in his chest, told him otherwise.

"_Cause I'm comin' home. I'm comin' home."_

All those months ago, he walked in the house to find his lover kissing someone else on the couch they had made love on many times. But there was someone else there instead of him. There was no fight. In fact, there was no skirmish at all. He just wrote a note, saying he was leaving and for _him_ not to wait for his return. And he never came back.

"_I've seen a palace in London. I've seen a castle in Wales, but I'd rather wake up beside you and breathe that ol' familiar smell."_

The last time he had had a decent meal was the Saturday before when he had gotten his meager earnings from his night on the corner. He slept in a box or on a park bench. No one remembered him. His existence had been erased. Perhaps if he had worked harder, he would have a bed to sleep in at night. But, in all truth, he simply did not care. His body was numb to the world; his stomach used to hunger.

"_I never thought you could leave me, I figured I was the one  
but I understand your sadness so I guess I should just hold my tongue."_

But now his heart panged and he didn't want to forgive that other boy. Well, maybe he did. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be welcomed back into those strong arms, to lose himself in an embrace. Maybe, he wanted to be loved again.

"_But I'm comin' home. I'm comin' home."_

His feet were moving of their own accord. He told them not to, but he couldn't stop. The fiery-haired boy was moving closer too. Closer. Closer. The people seemed to part for them.

"_I know that we're takin' chances. You told me life was a risk, but I just have one last question... will it be my heart or will it be his?"_

The blonde's frozen fingers thrummed the last cord and he sang the last lines of the song. The frantic beating of his heart sped up. He could see the longing in the red-head's eyes.

"_I'm comin' home."_

His fans clapped loudly, but he heard none of it. All he heard was the soft whisper of his name on the other's lips.

"Roxas."

The last of his will disappeared. He slung his guitar on his back and embraced the other boy.

"Axel," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

Axel held Roxas close, whispering apologies while Roxas cried. "Come home," he said at long last.

And all Roxas could do was nod.

ARARARARARARARAR

Babblings: What do you think? Please review!


End file.
